Clandestine
by Firefli 87
Summary: Despite what humanity thought, being a deity meant being far from happiness. The sun god, Yifan; was no exception to this. To fill the void of lonliness around him, Yifan creates spirits to keep him company and to help shape the still neoteric Earth. He gets the family that he always wanted, but a spirit lies in wait to destroy the only child of Yifan who is hidden on Earth.


**Chapter 1: Dawn of the Spirits**

The sun shined brightly as yet another day began in the sun god's mind. It was only the middle of the first century and Yifan could predict the day before it barely even started.

There were no surprises to him.

The sick female that had caught a disease a couple of weeks back from an infected animal will die today, a young male would be mauled by a bear, and the community will continue to hunt the same dangerous animals as their only food source and the day would end yet again, as all the others do.

Despite what humanity thought, being a deity meant being far from happiness to Yifan who merely leaned on his arm as he watched the clouds go by.

The sun god would never admit it out loud, but he was envious of them. In his eyes, they were the lucky ones. They certainly didn't last long, but they had a spark in them that Yifan couldn't identify. They laughed, cried, loved, fought…they had such freedom in their emotions and they pretty much always seemed to have someone to share it with.

Humanity strives to somehow make a difference the unforgiving world that they had been cast into and Yifan found that enduring.

Was it wrong for a god to admire humans?

The blond shrugged off the question and turned his attention back to the Earth.

"You humans don't know how good you have it," The god breathed as he watched the female stutter out her last breath and pass on. "I'd give anything to at least age…"

Yifan was a deity who had stopped aging at the ripe age of twenty three. His frame was lanky, but strong at a height that was over six feet tall. His dirty blond hair fell in gentle waves around his face, naturally complimenting his sharp brown eyes that were surrounded by rings of gold.

He was immortal but oddly, Yifan felt as if he had nothing to live for.

And then the sun god saw it.

Standing before the female's corpse, was a small gathering of people ranging from young to old mourning the loss of the family member and friend.

What he had lacked all this time was a family.

He had no one to keep him company at all. There was no one that he could laugh with or share his thoughts with, or disagree with.

He was alone.

But now, Yifan could change that.

Without another thought, the sun god created a pillar of fire and started crafting and shaping a masterpiece made from his own essence.

The fire soon gave way to curly red untamed hair that fell over the man's forehead. He definitely wasn't human, the ring of red around his brown irises said otherwise. The man's features were masculine to a point, but childish in a way that exuded a radiant and almost innocent aura. Another interesting characteristic was that his ears were abnormally large and could be seen through his curls.

"Chanyeol."

The said man stared at the blond that had suddenly appeared in front of him in awe.

"That's me?"

The redhead asked in a deep voice that completely failed to match his looks. Chanyeol was absolute proof that Yifan was a god with a sense of humor.

The deity nodded, satisfied with his creation.

"What am I?"

Now there's a good question!

And that was the exact moment when the sun god's smile faltered.

"Uh…"

Yifan opened his mouth and closed it. He had no idea what Chanyeol was.

Yifan was always a god that would act first and think later and his creations were no different. He would roll with the punches and change what needed to be changed when the time came.

The man was much more durable than a human, so he definitely wasn't one of those, but he could still be injured, although it would take a lot to hurt him. He was the middle man between humans and deities.

"A Spirit!" Chanyeol jumped at the sun god's sudden increase in volume. "That's what you are!"

The Spirit nodded, letting the information sink in.

"And my purpose?"

"To keep me company was the original plan, but now that I think about it; you can definitely be used for more. I have also granted you power over fire and light in the Earth, do you think that you can handle that?"

Chanyeol nodded again.

"Good. Now come Chanyeol, we have much to discuss."

From that day on, things had become just a smidge easier for humans and Yifan felt the ache in soul dull a little with the company of the spirit.

**_Author's Note: Okay, the first chap's a little short, but I think it gives you guys enough information to see where this story is going. Enjoy!_**


End file.
